Destiny Repeats Itself
by HikariLi-Sama
Summary: Clementine has just turned Fourteen, so the three teen's set out for their journey. Weird things start happening, her bestfriend has been acting weird since they ran into a teenage boy at the lab. What could be going on here? Stay tuned, and you'll see.


**Me:** Hey all, I'm coming up with a new story. Hope you like it~

**Disclaimer: **HikariLi-Sama does not and will not ever own pokemon. She just owns the story line(I think) and the characters.

**Me:** If anyone wants to post my story somewhere, I would like to know before it happens. Thank you.

------  
**Prologue**

There was a flash of lightning, causing the Gardevior to turn around quickly. Her voice shook as she spoke. "Oh, Miranda, why did you betray me?" she whimpered. "I'm sorry..." There was another flash of lightning, a loud boom crackling in the air. The light had revealed a female Blaziken. "I.. I didn't know what I was doing. Please believe me!"

The Gardevior blinked, tears filling her eyes. "You still did it! You've ruined us all!" her voice was cracking, the accent causing it to become hard to understand. The Blaziken sighed. "I'm sorry, Clementine. I truly am. They possessed me or something. I'm weak to psychic attacks, you know that!" Amber eyes lowered to the ground as a messenger Diglet popped in from the ground. "Princess Clementine, they're coming." It then popped back into the hole leaving the room.

"I must go help my friends," she turned around, her red-orange eyes flashed. "I expect you to stay here." she stated before teleporting away, leaving the Blaziken alone. "I was stupid. So, so stupid!" She sat down on the desk and looked out the window. "Please... Please be careful, my dear friend."

-------

"Richard!" Clementine called, running to him. "Clementine, my love!" The Gallade smiled warmly. "I'm glad you made it." He hugged her before turning away toward the hill. "Katelyn and I will be there to protect you." He stated. The Gardevior sighed and shook her head. "We fight as a team, nothing else." She smiled lightly. "Take care of yourself." She spoke these words, because she was worried about the outcome.

The Loudred called, his voice as loud as a battle horn. Everyone turned toward the hill, when Clementine turned to a Celebi. "Lily, please save yourself." The forest pokemon shook it's head. "I fight with you." A Medicham hovered up. "After all; you DID say we fight as a team." Clementine sighed. "I suppose you're right." She shook her head, clearly defeated. Richard turned to her. "Clementine, if I don't make it, I want you to have my Mystic Water." he muttered.

Clementine's eyes widened. It was his good luck charm. "Oh, Richard. Don't speak like that," she spoke calmly, but her eyes betrayed her fear. She took her place beside the Gallade, and sighed. It wasn't long before the bad pokemon arrived. "Kekekekeke." A Gengar mysteriously appeared at the tip of the hill. "Hello, Clementine~" Clementine couldn't help the sickening look from coming on her face. It was so terrible, he was just so... Creepy. "Go home, Edward. No one wants you here!"

The Gengar laughed. "Good. We're going to take over, princess."

"Over my dead body!" she yelled, shooting a green ball of energy; causing the ghost to lose balance for a brief moment. Edward laughed. "You're weak!" That was it. Richard was mad. He ran up to the Gengar and threw some punches in the air, his defense and special defense falling drastically fast. The Gengar took a stance.

"No!" Clementine screamed, ran and pushed the Gallade out of the way, getting him with a Big black and purple ball. _Shadow ball _she fell over, landing in the Gallade's arms. He looked scared. "Clementine? Clementine, please... Answer me!" The Gardevior looked at him sadly. "I should have told you this sooner; Richard, I love you." she blinked. "Goodbye, my love.

"Clementine!" Richard roared in pain. The Medicham felt tears fall down her face. "Clemmy, please don't go!" Failing to get the Gardevior to open her eyes, Richard put her on the ground, putting his Mystic Water in her hand, and stood up, his red-orange eyes burning with anger. "You killed her!" he yelled, walking toward the Gengar. "You killed her!" His body started glowing.

"Richard, calm down!" The Medicham screamed, clearly not getting his attention. She knew then, they were gonners.

There was a white light, shining through that whole town, and it killed every single pokemon.

----  
**Me:** I hope you enjoyed the short prologue.


End file.
